


cross in one hand, blood stains in the other

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Church Boy Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not really though, Rich Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, Stripper Lee Donghyuck, Top Mark Lee (NCT), donghyuck likes being called mommy, i just like how the title sounds, the title is oddly intimidating but there’s no violence, they kinda switch dominance halfway through, why isnt that a tag, why isnt that a tag either omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Son of the city’s rich church pastor, Mark Lee has it all, the looks, the money and the power.So why does his power seem to waver every time he’s near Donghyuck?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	cross in one hand, blood stains in the other

“So you’ve got everything,” Jeno kicks a stone out of his way as they walk down the dark sidewalk, “But you can’t get this one random stripper at the club we went to last week.”

“Exactly,” Mark sighs, failing to catch Jeno’s sarcasm, “He always… I don’t know. He always seems just out of my reach. He’s on my fingertips.”

“Okay, I can’t tell if you want another good fuck or if you’re in love.” Jeno snickers, punching his shoulder as they turn the street.

“I’m not in love!” Mark splutters, fiddling with the tie around his neck. It feels strangling on this hot summer night.

Mark and Jeno had just escaped from church and were walking down the street to the nightclub they had gone to last week. Both dressed in tight suits, definitely not the right attire.

But Mark secretly wanted to see that boy again- the one who had grabbed his attention.

“Dude, we’re here.” Jeno shoots him a weird look as he drags him inside the club.

The neon lights cause him to wince and stagger, but Jeno keeps a hold on his arm, pulling him further inside and to the bar. 

“Get drunk, bro, you’re so uptight,” Jeno smirks, “And it’s time for me to go find Jaemin.”

Jeno’s favorite stripper. Mark smiles, taking the card from Jeno’s hand and thanking him before ordering something random, hoping it’ll at least relieve the heavy weight on his shoulders.

A few minutes later, someone taps his shoulder.

He spins around, and can’t help but let his heart fall into his stomach in disappointment. It’s a girl, and she’s _very_ shitfaced, eyes red and bleary. She’s pretty, but not Mark’s type.

“Hey, hottie.” She slurs, and Mark draws back in disgust when her breath hits his nose.

“I’m-“

“He’s not interested.”

Mark’s heart leaps into his throat. He remembers that voice.

“Excuse me?” The girl stumbles drunkenly, “He can speak for himself.”

“Yeah, I will,” Mark says as politely as possible, “I’m not interested.”

“Fuck you.” The girl hisses, disappearing into the crowd, and Mark breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank you… uh…” Mark turns to see the beautiful boy from last week, with a sheer shirt tucked into the most sinfully tight jeans he has ever seen, rips on his upper thighs to reveal soft tan skin. 

Mark swallows.

“Donghyuck,” The boy smiles, “You never got it last time.”

There the boy goes again, making Mark think he’s within his clutch. But after only one encounter, Mark knows better.

“Oh. I’m-“

“Mark Lee. Son of this city’s church pastor. One of the richest families within a ten mile radius,” Donghyuck says, “I know who you are. I knew you the second you stepped foot in here last week.”

“You remember me?” Mark frowns. Was that good or bad?

“Of course I do. You don’t fit in here.” Donghyuck’s face is bitter but it’s gone as fast as it came. Now he’s got a sly and mysterious smirk on his face, and Mark’s heart is rattling against his chest.

“I don’t,” Mark says, “But I don’t seem to fit in where I’m supposed to be either.”

Why is he saying all of this? He doesn’t know. Something about Donghyuck makes him want to spill all of his darkest secrets, secrets he hasn’t even told Jeno.

“It’s comfy up there though, you don’t need to fit in.” Donghyuck now has a full blown face of jealousy, and something clicks in Mark’s brain.

“You don’t like what you do?” Mark says, and Donghyuck’s face hardens.

“Why should I? It’s supposed to be glamour and cash, but instead it’s creepy old men trying to kidnap me and my body being used as a toy,” He grabs Mark’s drink and takes a sip, “But this is all I have. I don’t have the opportunities you do.”

Mark watches him down the drink, a small bubble of guilt welling in his throat.

“You know I don’t choose my fate, right?” Mark scrutinizes him, “None of us do. But some of us can change it. I think you have the chance to.”

Donghyuck laughs, humorless and empty, somehow echoing around the crowded room of sweaty bodies.

“And where would I go?”

“Anywhere.” Mark says, and he means it.

“Whatever. Let’s fuck.” Donghyuck grabs Mark’s tie and drags him to the back room, shoving him against the door and undoing his tie and blazer. He tugs at Mark until Mark is shirtless, torso shiny with perspiration. 

Donghyuck’s mouth visibly waters.

“Mm, aren’t you pretty? Been working out lately?”

“No?” Mark says in confusion, but the rest of his sentence is muffled by Donghyuck’s lips against his, slick and messy and not at all soft. Mark’s hands automatically trace down the curve of Donghyuck’s back, over his ass, picking him up and pressing him down on the sofa in the corner. Donghyuck whines, back arching upward so their nipples brush against each other’s. 

“Damn.” Mark gasps, pulling away and ripping the shirt away a little too easily. The pants prove to be a struggle, though. They get caught around Donghyuck’s ankles, and Donghyuck breaks into a laugh that faintly reminds Mark of everything sunny and beautiful.

Mark lets out a breathy chuckle when they finally come off, and he wraps a quick hand around Donghyuck’s cock, stomach erupting in coils of heat at the look of absolute pleasure taking over Donghyuck’s face.

“You get fucked so many times a day, I don’t even know if you’re faking this or not.” Mark laughs, but it’s somewhat true. Donghyuck shifts under his hold.

“Stop _talking_ so much-“ He gasps when Mark leans down and ghosts his breath over his cock.

Mark hums, enveloping Donghyuck’s cock with his mouth easily and letting spit trickle down the sides, making it as messy as he can. Donghyuck’s knees knock together and he moans, high-pitched and music to Mark’s ears. Mark forces his thighs apart again, licking over his hole and slowly prying with his tongue, and Donghyuck grips his hair tighter, tugging to the point where Mark’s eyes start to water, but it’s pleasurable. 

“Oh, _oh, Mark_ -“ Donghyuck sobs out when Mark quickly inserts a finger. He’s loose, and Mark had expected it, but it still increases the ugly feeling in his stomach. 

Soon Mark has four fingers in and Donghyuck has tears trickling down his temples, mouth open and sinful noises so loud Mark can’t hear the music from outside the room. Mark wants to _ruin_ him. 

“I’m- I’m _ready,_ hurry, _nghh._ ” Donghyuck chokes out, and Mark hums, curling his fingers and making Donghyuck twist under his hold, his whine tapering into a loud moan.

Mark tweaks Donghyuck’s nipple with his other hand, and Donghyuck arches into the touch, hips bucking on instinct.

“Where’s your lube?” Mark hums, and Donghyuck pushes Mark’s hand away, reaching in between the cushions and pulling out a packet.

Mark frowns. “Seriously?”

Donghyuck grins. “Always gotta be prepared.”

Mark rips the packet open with his teeth, letting it trickle onto his hard cock, and he hisses when his hand rubs over it.

“Fuck.” He growls when he pushes his tip in, and Donghyuck wiggles his ass, pushing downwards.

“ _Stop it_.” Mark hisses, grabbing his waist and holding him in his place. He always loses himself right here, right when he’s about to fuck Donghyuck.

“Wha-“ He yelps as Donghyuck pushes his hands away and flips them over, sitting all the way down on Mark’s cock, and both of them moan in unison.

Mark’s eyes roll into the back of his head at how good Donghyuck feels around him, warm and somehow tight. Donghyuck pulls his hips up before sitting back down, hands on Mark’s chest for support.

“You really, _ah_ \- thought you were in charge for a second right?” Donghyuck laughs, rolling his hips back, and Mark moans, trying to move his hips, but he feels like jelly, and the power dynamic switch has his head reeling. His body wants to let Donghyuck take charge.

“Good boy. Fuck me right, and I may let you do it again.” Donghyuck giggles, and Mark grits his teeth when he rolls his hips down again. 

He feels an overwhelming urge to please Donghyuck, be a _good boy_ for Donghyuck.

So he does.

He pistons his hips upwards, earning a hiccuped whine from Donghyuck. He takes that as his cue to go faster, harder, _faster_ , until Donghyuck is a mess of whines and moans and _oh, yes,_ and _don’t stop, don’t stop_. 

Mark groans, he can’t last any longer.

“Donghyuck.” He moans, and Donghyuck leans down and nips at his neck.

“Call me _mommy_ ,” He whispers, “And I’ll answer.”

Mark’s face _burns_ in shame, but he whines, “Mommy, let me come.”

“Mm, should I?” Donghyuck slows the rolls of his hips, and Mark moans at the loss of contact.

“Please.” He begs, and Donghyuck tsks.

“Not until I do.” 

Mark’s about to lose his mind, so he fucks into Donghyuck as fast as he can, as _hard_ as he can, and Donghyuck is almost screaming at the change of angle.

Mark pants, head rolling backwards and eyes shut tight at the overwhelming pleasure that makes his muscles seize and his spine tingle.

Donghyuck lets out one final broken moan before he comes all over Mark’s chest, some of it hitting his mouth, and Mark feels the coil in his stomach unravel as he comes inside Donghyuck, a lot of it pouring back out. 

Mark closes his eyes and attempts to breathe normally again, hissing as Donghyuck gets up. 

“Disgusting.” He mutters, and Donghyuck stumbles backwards onto the sofa.

“My legs, I can’t feel my _legs_.” He breaks out into a fit of giggles, and Mark can’t help but smile and laugh a little too.

“That’s unfortunate.” Mark reaches for his shirt, throwing it around his shoulders and buttoning it back together.

“Leaving already?” Donghyuck says, and Mark looks up in surprise.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I mean,” Donghyuck pauses, biting his lip, “If you need to leave, then yeah.”

“No, I don’t need to.” Mark pauses his buttoning. Donghyuck looks relieved, but maybe it’s just his imagination.

“Oh.” Donghyuck avoids eye contact, and Mark raises an eyebrow.

“Aw, come on, just tell me you want me here.”

“What?” Donghyuck scoffs, cheeks going red as he throws on his shirt, “No I don’t.”

“You’re a horrible liar.” Mark says, and Donghyuck gives him a smile that seems ominous.

“I’m a better liar than you think, actually. You’re just naive.” Donghyuck gets up, grabbing a pair of shorts from a duffel bag on the ground and pulling them on.

“I’m not-“

“What if I had dragged you in here and hurt you? You would never have known.” Donghyuck says all of a sudden. Mark slowly stands up.

“Would you have?”

Donghyuck turns around.

“I could. You wouldn’t know.”

“I’m not as naive as you think, Donghyuck. You’re an open book.” Mark licks his lips and doesn’t break eye contact with Donghyuck, who fidgets in place, but it’s like Mark imagined it, because now Donghyuck is standing confident, facial features guarded.

“I’ll see you around, Mark.” Donghyuck smiles before walking out the door, although what kind of smile it was, Mark couldn’t tell. He walks out the door too and looks around, but Donghyuck is nowhere to be found.

“Hey, man- What happened?” Jeno pats him on the back, but stops at the expression on Mark’s face.

“Donghyuck,” Mark pauses, “He’s so odd.”

“I bet.” Jeno chuckles as they walk out of the club. Mark exhales.

“No, like, really weird. I think he indirectly threatened to hurt me or something.”

“He has a motive. Stripper who struggles to survive wants to kidnap or harm rich church boy he’s been fucking,” Jeno looks at him, “It makes sense.”

Mark looks back at the nightclub, now with its lights off, the last stragglers leaving. He wonders if Donghyuck is still in there, or if he’s gone again.

“I think I’ll be going back pretty soon.” He says, and Jeno snorts.

“Even after a threat? That’s so heroic, Mark.”

Mark chases after him the rest of the way to the church, their laughs echoing through the dark alleys.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and nice comment plsss <3 love yall


End file.
